All That Is Thirst
by Sidalee
Summary: A short coda to 2x22 - Ua Hopu. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Well this _thing_ just kinda wrote itself, I don't know really how it happened. I was listening to _Deftones_ and _Digital bath_ started to play and…well, this came out.

Anyway, enjoy!

Tell me what you think!

* * *

"_Come here."_

The words are out of his mouth before he could think them through but she moves towards him anyway.

Her steps are hesitant and she looks at him tentatively like she's not sure what's gonna happen next. It doesn't matter because he's already reaching out, pulling her in and maybe he hugs her a little desperately but she feels too good in his arms, warm and solid and so much _more_ it shakes him to the core.

"You don't write. You don't call." Her words are light and chiding but he notices the shaky tone of relief in them. "We missed you."

He can't help the smile and the small laugh, tightening his arms around her even more because he missed them, missed _her_ too.

"It's good to be home." He confesses, closing his eyes, just relishing that stolen moment with her.

Then she moves and he notices Chin from the corner of his eye so he lets her step back even if it's hell to pull away from her, but he finally manages to, somehow, while his hands linger for a second or two until he keeps her at arm's length but no further.

He really wants to talk to her, ask about Noshimuri and why did she plead him to put down the gun but maybe it's not the right time.

.

.

He waits a week before he shows up at her door. She looks at him like she's surprised that he's there holding a box of Coco Puffs in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other.

"Let me guess, Danny finally broke up with you." She arches a brow at him.

"Funny." Steve deadpans, walking past her, putting down his cargo on her coffee table and making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Then why's the comfort-kit?" She looks at him suspiciously.

Not that she minds him being here, the last week was everything but pleasant with Danny snapping at Steve all the time, still overly offended by the whole disappearing stunt he pulled on them and he took every opportunity to make a snarky comment about it. And Chin with his stoic face full of meaning, like he is disappointed in her and his looks cut her open every time.

So yeah, not the greatest few days of their life for sure.

"Why can't I just visit you on our day off?" Steve grins, opening a beer.

"He's still bitching, isn't he?" Kono plops down beside him, taking the bottle from his hand.

"Yeah. Drives me crazy." Steve shrugs, reaching for another beer. "Chin?"

"I'm still in the doghouse, brah." She glances at him.

"About that…" He trails off, like he isn't sure how to approach the subject.

"Don't." She pleads, shaking her head. "I don't really want to talk about it. Fuck, I don't know what I was thinking."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." He tries to say it sincerely but the tense line of his jaw tells an entirely different story.

"Thanks." She mumbles, taking a long swig from her bottle.

They sat there in comfortable silence with their shoulders pressed together and it feels so natural and _right_ that it starts to freak them out for good.

"You know," Kono speaks up quietly after a few minutes. "I was ready to shoot him."

"What?" Steve turns his face towards her and he is so close she can feel his breath hitting her cheek with every exhale.

"He almost killed you. Twice." Her voice is barely above a whisper now, her eyes never meeting his. "I felt so helpless, like caught between the devil and the deep blue sea. And you know me, I'll always choose the water."

_I chose you._

Steve stares at her, shocked by her words and fuck, have you ever taken one look at someone and just fell into pieces on the inside?

He moves without thinking, his fingers tangle in her hair as he angles her face toward him and the next thing he knows that they are kissing, starved out and desperate.

He tears at her clothes while he maps out her skin with his mouth and fingers, drowning himself in her smell and taste before he finally slides inside with an almost inhuman sound.

She welcomes his weight on her and the rhythm of his thrusts, feeling the rapture pooling deep inside of her and when he cants his hips the right way, changing the angle she starts to tremble, feeling overheated and weightless, like a piece of ember floating helplessly in the vibrating air around the fire.

They stumble over the edge too soon and then they're just lying there gasping for air with shaky smiles and tangled limbs, holding onto each other, not ready to let go.

It feels like _home_.


End file.
